Need
by tikvarn
Summary: Because the truth was, he needed her. Andy/Sam, set during "Girlfriend of the Year".


_Takes place during _Girlfriend of the Year_. This is different than anything I've written so far, but as I was watching (okay, rewatching) the episode, I was struck by what a partnership Andy and Sam had formed. Ben Bass and Missy Peregrym do an incredible job bringing a depth to their characters' relationship. _

_Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. _

**Need**

When it came to doing his job, he wanted her there with him.

Despite the fact that his stomach twisted whenever he allowed himself to think about her, he wanted her there.

Despite the fact that saying her name caused a lump to rise in his throat, he wanted her there.

Despite the fact that he couldn't look at her without being reminded of that night, he wanted her there.

He was her training officer and because of that, she needed him. She needed him to teach her, to guide her through the day. She needed him to tell her what to do when she didn't have a clue.

But she was his partner, and he needed her too.

She knew him. She'd been with him long enough to know the way that he worked, to know what he was thinking without him having to say it.

When the little girl had gone missing, he'd cleared her desk of the shredded papers and told her that he needed her with him that day.

When Jerry, his _best friend, _had called him out of the office to question where he was going with the parents, he'd called her to come with them. "McNally," he'd said simply, knowing she would follow.

When Jerry had questioned what the idea was, she'd known. "He thinks they're lying," she'd answered for him, because she knew from the way his voice had changed exactly what he was thinking.

When Jerry had called _Luke, _of all people, to give advice to him, he'd looked at her and she'd known. She'd known how much he didn't want to talk to Luke, how much he'd rather do just about anything than get advice from Luke. He'd turned to her for a brief moment and her eyes met his with a flash of understanding. With a silent apology.

And when they were in the interview viewing rooming, all three of them, the glare that he'd shot her let her know that she'd crossed a line.

That despite the fact that he'd let her do just about anything, that'd he'd do just about anything for her, right then, she'd crossed a line.

In front of Callaghan.

"Right now, we're partners, okay? And I'm still your training officer, so you don't roll your eyes at me, you don't question my methods."

Because he needed her.

When the call had come from Epstein about the middle-aged lady with the long, light brown hair, she'd been the first to point out that it sounded like Rebecca's mom.

She'd pointed it out because she knew if he was the one to do it, Jerry wouldn't listen.

Not that he listened anyway, not without Luke telling him to.

What was that about?

And then it was her turn to need him, just like he had needed her.

When she'd found out she was the one doing the interview, he'd seen how she held it together until Luke left, and then how her face blanched, how her eyes had widened and how, for just a few seconds, she had to remind herself to breathe in and out.

"Andy," he'd called, getting her attention. "You can do this, okay. I trust you." And she'd nodded and believed him, because she trusted him, too.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a small amount of satisfaction when her eyes immediately flew to his after Jerry left, after he'd questioned her ability to conduct the interview. Luke was standing there too, but her eyes had gone to his.

He'd watched in a mixture of pride and awe as she pulled the story out of the mother. He'd watched, holding his breath, as she got the information they needed in her own special way, using his advice with her own blend of raw truth and honesty.

And when the call came in from Shaw that they'd found Rebecca, he'd seen how even though she was hugging Callaghan, her eyes had searched out his. When they found each other she sent him a small smile.

And despite the fact that she was in Callaghan's arms, he'd nodded back to her with a small smile of his own.

Because the truth was that regardless of anything that may have happened, she was his partner and he needed her.


End file.
